Colorful
by milo-g
Summary: Él está en un funeral, aunque es el único que sabe cuánto dolor cala en su corazón. A nadie le ha dicho que esa chica era su alma gemela, quien había llenado de color su mundo. Todos creen que llora por su amiga. Y así será, porque no le dirá a nadie. No quiere la estúpida compasión de los adultos. Solo la quiere a ella. MarrisonShipping.
1. Mairin

Saludos~

Premio tardío, como siempre. Esta vez, como dos premios eran con MarrisonShipping, decidí hacerlo los dos en un fic de dos caps. Este fic es para Miu0 y DespairPrincess, segundo lugar en **Février, le mois d'amour** ytercer lugar en **We are a Family** , respectivamente.

El fic va dedicado al señor B. por hostigarme emocionalmente para que termine de escribir. Ugh.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Notas: Toda la historia se desarrolla en un _Soulmate!au_ , en este en específico las personas solo pueden ver colores en sus vidas cuando conocer y forman un lazo con su alma gemela, de lo contrario, todo está en blanco y negro. Igual, se explica también en la historia.

Disfruten.

* * *

Es curioso cómo de un día para el otro, una persona encuentra a su alma gemela. Puede ser drástico como gradual. Como una rosa en tu camino.

Cuando nacemos, todo es blanco y negro. No lo entendemos, pero tampoco nos preocupamos, ¿Quién puede extrañar algo que no conoce? Pero crecemos, y descubrimos de qué hablan. Una mañana, es una flor, de colores brillantes. Algunas personas la ven y se dan cuenta de qué sucede, pero los más despistados ni siquiera reparan en ella. La mayoría de las personas descubren de lo que se han perdido cuando ven sus ojos. Ojos marrones, negros, azules, grises, verdes, celestes… Da igual el color, lo que importa, lo que tanto les hace llorar de la emoción, es el color de sus almas gemelas, porque las han encontrado.

Queda una última etapa en la vida de muchas personas, pero no todas. Cuando todo se vuelve negro otra vez; cuando tu alma gemela muere. Es algo común en parejas ancianas, aunque no por mucho.

Una vez que conocen a su alma gemela, la mayoría teme por volver a ese mundo blanco y negro.

…

Nuestra protagonista –por ahora–, es una niña; ella tiene cinco años. Verdaderamente, en la escuela, aún no les dicen nada sobre cómo es el mundo, de los maravillosos colores que existen. Todos los niños creen que el mundo es blanco y negro de forma natural. Son pequeños, no necesitan saber sobre las almas gemelas aún.

―Qué lindos ojos tienes ―dice ella ―, tan… tan…

― ¿Celestes? ―Concluye él, sorprendido de las palabras de la niña.

― ¿Así se llama ese color?

Él no llega a contestar, su madre lo llama y él corre a ella. Este es solo un pequeño y casi insignificante encuentro en el supermercado. Algo que olvidarán en poco tiempo.

…

Ahora, nuestro protagonista es un muchachito, de diecisiete años. Él es de las pocas personas que logran experimentar tanto en poco tiempo: un mundo lleno de colores, llevado de vuelta a las tinieblas.

Él está en un funeral, aunque es el único que sabe cuánto dolor cala en su corazón. A nadie le ha dicho que esa chica _era_ su alma gemela, quien había llenado de color su mundo. Todos creen que llora por su amiga. Y así será, porque no le dirá a nadie. No quiere la estúpida compasión de los adultos.

Solo la quiere a ella.

…

La pequeña niña ahora es una señorita, de diecisiete años. Hace doce años que no ve esos ojos celestes, pero no ha sido de su preocupación. Al ser tan pequeña, no está segura de si fue un recuerdo o un sueño. Este mundo no funciona de tal forma que si ves a tu alma gemela una vez, todo se llena de color, no, no. Tienes que enamorarte de ella, conocerla. Los colores son como un indicio, tú tienes que hacer el resto.

Esta señorita comienza hoy su primer día de su último año de escuela. Todo es blanco y negro para ella, y sus amigas están impresionadas por ello. La mayoría de sus compañeros pueden ver colores, y a veces se burlan de las combinaciones que hace en sus ropas. No es como si eso lograra afligirla.

Este día llega un poco tarde, cuando todos ya se han acomodado, dejándola sin elección de asiento. Termina al lado de la ventana, casi junto al escritorio del profesor. Suspira y se sienta. No duermas tarde, dijeron sus amigas, tendrás el peor lugar, dijeron. Cuánta razón tuvieron.

El timbre suena y todos se levantan con lentitud de sus lugares. El profesor hace su entrada. Un hombre –muchacho–, de unos veinte años, con una remera gris, sudadera, jean y calzado negros. Bueno, eso es lo que ve la chica, aunque ella piensa que hay más color en su vestimenta.

― ¿Viste? ―Escucha a sus espaldas ―, no tiene nada de color en su ropa.

Se encoge de hombros, no todos están obligados a vestir de cierta forma.

Estando adelante de todo, la mayoría de susurros de sus compañeros llegan a sus oídos. Sin embargo, no es una persona chismosa; no le interesa escucharlos. Se concentra en sacar sus libros, mientras el profesor pasa lista.

―Muy bien, ¿Nombré a todos? ―Pregunta él.

―A mí no ―contesta la chica.

―Nombre.

―Manon, Mairin ―ahora sí, nuestra niña tiene nombre.

El profesor la mira por largos minutos, sorprendido. Sacude apenas su cabeza y dice, ―tú nombre no está en la lista; ven a la secretaría en el descanso para arreglar tus papeles.

Mairin asiente. El profesor se retira, dando lugar a la primera clase del día y sin presentarse.

Mientras el profesor de Lenguaje hace una presentación de su materia y de sí mismo, Mairin escucha a sus compañeras cuchichear entre ellas.

 _"_ _¡Es muy guapo!"_

 _"_ _Parece como de veinte."_

 _"_ _Es imposible que tenga esa edad siendo profesor… Seguro tiene más."_

Mairin no puede evitarlo, pero concuerda con ellas.

…

―Con permiso ―dice suavemente, buscando con la mirada a su profesor. Al encontrarlo, se dirige a él.

―Mairin, ¿Verdad? ―Ella asiente ―, iré a buscar tus papeles de inscripción.

Él se levanta de su lugar y regresa, luego, con una carpeta. Mairin tiene su mirada en sus manos, evitando al mayor. No es que fuera tímida, es que él es un poco intimidatorio. No está segura de porqué, pero su presencia la pone nerviosa.

―Todo parece en orden… ―dice mientras ojea las inscripciones ―, habrá sido un error de quien hizo… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella levanta la cabeza rápidamente, y lo mira a los ojos, unos ojos tan _celestes_. Él también la mira, y nota muchas cosas hacía tiempo no, como que una persona puede encontrar otra alma gemela, a pesar de haber perdido a la primera.

―Profesor ―dice Mairin.

― ¿S-Sí? ―Pregunta él, desviando la mirada con rapidez.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre? No se había presentado antes…

―Alain.

―Usted tiene ojos muy lindos, muy… muy…

―Celestes ―concluye, al mismo tiempo que la recuerda.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Alain

Premio para Miu y Despair!

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

Luego de esa inusual presentación, su relación cambia. Es evidente para ambos que son almas gemelas. ¿Qué sigue ahora?, se preguntan ellos. Ninguno tiene idea, además del hecho que son maestro y alumna lo hace todo más extraño.

Alain es suave con sus movimientos, en ningún momento corre. Ahora no tiene ningún deseo de estar por siempre con Mairin, pero él sabe cómo funciona esto; sabe que en cualquier momento _caerá,_ y lo hará duro por ella. Entonces es suave, quiere conocerla solamente, quiere que sean amigos antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Lo primero que descubre es lo agradable que es ella. Lo segundo es que tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Lo tercero es lo hermoso que es el amanecer luego de seis años sin verlo en el esplendor de todos sus colores.

No está seguro de qué está sucediendo ni cómo terminará todo, pero sabe que le está gustando. Le gusta ella y cómo trajo colores de vuelta.

…

Un día, algo pasa. Están en vacaciones de invierno, mediados de año. Desde hacía algunos meses que salían juntos, como si fueran "citas", pero sin serlo. Solo se veían fuera de la escuela y charlaban mientras comían juntos, o veían una película.

Pero esta vez, en esta salida, en este día, en estas vacaciones, algo pasa. Alain… es _besado_.

Pasa muy rápido, algo tan fugaz que ni tiempo de moverse le da.

Es el final de la "cita", él la lleva en su auto hasta su casa –usualmente se despedirían una manzana antes, para que sus padres no la vean, pero ellos están de viaje en esta ocasión– y para en la puerta. Ninguno se mueve; Alain cree que ella sigue allí por la calefacción del auto, sin embargo…

Mairin gira hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Buenas noches ―sonríe.

―Buenas noches ―contesta él, no obstante, ella no se baja. Sigue ahí. Y Alain sigue sin entender.

Pero Mairin se encarga de explicarle y lo hace perfectamente.

Rápidamente, se acerca a él, en una posición extraña e incómoda para ella, pero lo logra. Con su mano izquierda se aferra con fuerza al hombro derecho de él y con la derecha se sostiene en el volante. En esa posición, casi imposible de imaginar, lo está besando. Él no se da cuenta de cerrar los ojos, porque el beso termina dos segundos después. Está paralizado y para cuando despierta, Mairin se ha ido.

…

La siguiente vez que se encuentran es en la escuela, en el primer día de clases después de receso de invierno. Es un poco difícil hacer contacto visual cuando recuerdan ese beso, aunque hacen su esfuerzo. Su peor momento es en la clase de inglés –la cual impartía Alain–, en donde Mairin solo huye al baño de chicas.

No intercambian palabras por el resto del día y de la semana, hasta el sábado, cuando él le pregunta si quiere ver una película en su casa. Ella acepta y esa noche se encuentran por primera vez, fuera de la escuela, luego del beso.

Ella ha estado otras veces allí, así que se siente cómoda.

Mairin se ha dado cuenta en los últimos meses, que Alain no se destaca por ser exactamente _romántico_ , pero a ella le encanta la forma en que él lo intenta.

―Pedí una pizza para cenar ―le comenta y ella asiente ―. ¿Qué tienes ganas de ver?

Juntos eligen la película, una de comedia, y comienzan a verla mientras esperan la cena.

Hay ciertos hábitos, que después de algunas salidas juntos, han adquirido; uno de esos es que Alain pase su brazo por los hombros de ella. No tiene intenciones escondidas, es solo una posición más cómoda. Pero quien sí tiene intenciones escondidas es Mairin, cuando se apoya en él y reclina su cabeza en su hombro. Alain no lo nota de inmediato, pero al sentir las constantes miradas de soslayo de ella, percibe que algo planea.

― ¿Te molestó que te besara la otra noche?

Tose un poco incómodo en puño, es un poco directa la pregunta… ― ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Has actuado extraño toda la semana ―contesta y luego desvía un poco la mirada ―, tal vez me pasé un poco…

― ¡No, para nada! ―Interrumpe él, muy rápido para su gusto. ―Me tomaste por sorpresa la otra noche.

Mairin nunca había sido una chica que diera muchas vueltas a las situaciones, y Alain no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta.

Y claro, luego de enterarse que a él no le había molestado, muchas razones para no repetirlo no le quedaban.

Por eso le besaba otra vez, porque era invierno y él era cálido, porque se sentía genial hacerlo, porque él traía colores a su vida, y para ella… Eso era maravilloso.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Si les gustó, díganmelo en un review. Si no les gustó, díganmelo en un review. Solo, háblenme ;n; Okno XD

Si hay cosas que no entendieron o expliqué mal, no duden en preguntar, con gusto les contestaré.

En fin... Saludos(?

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
